Grue Repellent
Grue Repellents are items of great use to scare away grues to prevent attacks, and even death. As everyone knows, grues are afraid of light and will disappear at the slightest sight of it. Even a small lit match would help repel a grue, but also there has been certain magical items that helped to repel grues. Commonly Known Grue Repellents *Frobozz Magic Grue Repellent cans from Frobozz Magic Grue Repellent Company. *Matches from the Chuckles Comedy Club. *Illumynite rocks. *Battery-powered Brass Lanterns. *Mining Helmets. *Frotz Spell. *Yoruk's shield. *Magic Candle. *Grueslayer. *Grue Repellent "glow-in-the-dark" inked T-shirts. *or any source of artificial or natural light such as a torch. Frobozz Magic Grue Repellent The most popular item from the Frobozz Magic Grue Repellent Company, is a spray, wipe and/or ointment made of sand that can be applied to repel grues. It was reported that whoever used the product contributed to the 31% decrease of grue related deaths, making the grues flee and not get anywhere close to 70 feet away from the users. The Frobozz Magic Grue Repellent products comes in many scents including: *Old socks *Burning rubber *Rotting eggs *Dead fish *Swamp gas *Three-week-old meatloaf *Gym locker *Wet dog *Mint Users often complained about the odors, so a Free-Noseplugs-With-Every-Can campaign was launched, in association with the Frobozz Magic Noseplugs Company. It ran for one month, increasing sales by 92%. Matches Matches were a courtesy item given away by the Chuckles Comedy Club in the Cliffs of Depression. They were great last minute use items, giving the user the ability to run to well lit areas before a grue attack. Unfortunately, they were hard to use in the dark and if the user dropped them in a panic attack, death was inevitable. Illumynite Mineral found by dwarves in the Dwarven Mines, maximum illuminating properties can be achieved by placing the illumynite rocks near radio speakers. Normal Illumynite will gradually lose its glow after prolonged exposure to sunlight and/or water. There was only one piece of illumynite reported to never lose it's illuminating qualities, it was called The Cluster; later found to be evil. Battery-powered Brass Lantern Invented by Thomas Alva Flathead, and used by a big number of adventurers; including one by the name of AFGNCAAP. His lantern in particular contained the spirit of Dungeon Master Dalboz as a result of The Second Inquisition. These lanterns were great grue repellents and also, great lighting items for adventurers. Mining Helmets These were items popular in the Dwarven Mines near the Valley of the Sparrows. The Dwarves took their mining job very seriously and didn't give these away to anyone. But it was reported a certain Sweepstakes Winner holding the genuine Dwarven Sword of Zork was granted one, which eventually helped him find the ancient Six Muses of the Arts that would help him forge the Flying Disc of Frobozz. Frotz Spell A FROTZ spell would cause any object to give off light. It would scare grues away upon casting. Shield of Yoruk This shield's jewels would only shine if all jewels were present. If one of them was missing however, the shield would not shine and would lose all it's powers. The shield wasn't just an ordinary grue repellent, it was reported powerful enough to protect it's users from clouds of fire. Magic Candle A Magic Candle was a rare item, that would stay lit no matter what situation it was in. Unfortunately, it is unknown what happened to the only one in existence. Grueslayer Unfortunately there was only one of these blades. It has been long lost and not much is known about it's disappearance. External Links http://www.gameszoo.org/rezork/docs/zork3.txt http://thezorklibrary.com/history/frobozz_magic_grue_repellent.html http://thezorklibrary.com/history/afgncaap.html http://thezorklibrary.com/history/dwarven_general.html http://www.bbc.co.uk/dna/h2g2/alabaster/A843923